Barrisco Month!
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: AppleAndLettuce's story! We joinned Barrisco Month. We have skipped some prompts because we knew that we would suck at. This was first published on AO3. We only did five out of the thirty one.
1. Day 1: Fake Relationship

**Hey guys Apple here! So I wrote this back when Barrisco month was a thing! We only did like three stories so I'm sorry! I hope you guys enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

"Not today..." Cisco mumbled as he went to the corner of the aisle.  
"What?" Barry asked as he saw his friend act differently.  
"My ex is here..." Cisco replied.  
"Your ex?" Barry asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Who cares, don't worry dude, it's just a bookstore. If you want we can leave." Barry suggested.  
"Can we?" Cisco asked as he looked at Barry. Barry nodded, and dropped his books and headed for the door with Cisco. Cisco thought that he passed her, and could leave without talking to her, but he thought wrong.  
"Cisco?" A feminine voice said heard behind him and Barry.  
"Kathy..." Cisco greeted as he and Barry turned around. There she was, with some strange guy right next to her.  
"Hey!" She greeted in a friendly tone of voice.  
"Hey, how are you?" Cisco asked as he gave her a fake smile.  
"I am great, how are you?" She asked.  
"I am amazing." He awkwardly replied.  
"Soo..." she started as her eyes wandered to Barry's direction.  
"Oh, uh, Barry, this is Kathy, Kathy, this is Barry my-" Cisco said before Barry cut him off.  
"Boyfriend. Pleasure to meet you Kathy." Barry stated, before giving her one of his charismatic smiles and offering a handshake. Kathy looked like her mind was blown.  
"Oh...well, pleasure to meet you." She responded before shaking his hand and giving him one of her fake smiles. "I didn't know that you liked guys." She mumbled.  
"Well, I do. Well, see you later Kathy!" He said before giving her a wave and looking at Barry, signalling that they should get going. Before they reached the door, Barry went for Cisco's hand. Cisco gladly linked their fingers together.  
"Thanks bro." Cisco told Barry idly. Barry smirked at him.  
"No problem. What are friend for, right?" Barry replied.  
"Y-yeah." Cisco replied, before giving out a sad smile. Barry had the same expression on his face. 'He would never go out with me' They both told themselves.

* * *

 **A little bit sad, oh well! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	2. Day 3: Jealousy

**I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

 **Cisco's POV**  
'Everything was perfect. Just perfect. Everything went as planned. My family doesn't think that I am a total and complete loser. They now know that I am not a full on loner. My family was also impressed by Barry, and how he worked for the CCPD. We may-or-may-not have forgotten to say that he is just an assistant to CSI at the CCPD, but what they do not know won't hurt them. He charmed the socks off most of them, so kudos to him; I have not charmed my family yet, and I have known them for my whole life! They saw his awkwardness as chram, so yay. I hope that it stays like this for a while. I feel awesome, and the best of all, my family hasn't bragged about Dante this whole night!  
My mom likes Barry, and Barry likes my mom, so all is good. She invited him to our next reunion, which was on Christmas, so that is always a good sign. Barry liked my abulela's Tamales and Calentitos, so that is also a good sign. My grandpa hasn't given him the stink eye, so that is also a really good sign. Dante's first boyfriend got the stink eye, so I am glad that Barry did not. My dad hasn't really said anything. He just acts like nothing is happening, which is also good. He isn't fussing about it, so he must like Barry.  
I think Barry also likes my family, I mean, he isn't right next to me right now, so he must feel comfortable. Which reminds me, where is Barry? Anyways, Dante has not said anyting ether. He just sortta...where is he? I've barely see him like twice this whole time.' I thought as a sat on the couch. The more I thought about Dante, the more I wanted to get up and search for him. As I got up and went to go investigate where he was, laughing could be heard from the kitchen. 'Dante must be charming our mom again, as usual' I thought as I made my way to the kitchen. As I got there, I answered two of my questions. I found Barry, and Dante. Dante was slightly too close to Barry for my liking.  
"Hey..." I greeted as I walked in.  
"Hey Cisco," Barry greeted.  
"Hey." Dante greeted. As I got closer, I noticed that Dante's leg was touching Barry's. 'oh hell no. no. Stop Dante, he is mine! I did not just go to Joe and face him when he found out that I was dating Barry for no reason! Mine! Don't you dare to take him away from me!' I thought as I got even closer.  
"Hey Barr." I stated as I swiftfully put my arm around Barry's waist. I could feel Barry question me, but thankfully he did not say anything.  
"Hey..." He replied, as he moved a little.  
"I was just telling Barry about what we used to do as kids." Dante stated. I gave him a small smile. 'I am not moving. Mine.'  
"Hey Cisco, can I talk to you...privately?" Barry asked as he turned to face me. Oh no. I upset him. No. I was aiming for quite the opposite thank you very much.  
"Yeah. Sure." I replied. 'Keep it cool. Nothing will happen.' Dante nodded and left.  
"What's up?" I ask.  
"Oh nothing, what about you?" Barry asked.  
"Nothing, why?" I reply.  
"I don't know, maybe the fact that you literally just came up to me and claimed me in front of your brother," Barry said calmly, as if asking a question on it's own.  
"Ohh." I replied. Please don't be mad.  
"Now why is that?" Barry asked.  
"...No reason." I answer.  
"Oh really?" Barry asked as his eyebrow lifted up.  
"Mmhmm."  
"So you just randomly do that?"  
"Uhh, yeah." I lied. 'You are mine, just like I am yours' Barry looked at me with an expression that screamed, "Tell me now or I will annoy you to death untill you tell me."  
"It's stupid, I won't even bother." I mummble.  
"It's probably not stupid, now what is it?" Barry asked.  
"Nothing!" I reply. I just really want to change the subject. The more I think about it, the more than I notice that I am just overreacting and I will look very stupid if I tell Barry that I was slighly jealous of my own brother. And crap I just said that outloud didn't I?  
"Yes, you did just say that out loud. And Cisco, do not be jealous. He is your brother, I am not leaving." Barry replied sweetly as he put his arms around my neck. "Why would you get jealous of your brother anyways?" 'crap'  
"Uhhh...well, a couple of years ago my brother dated my crush...and it felt like crap. I do not want to lose you." I stated. I started off strong and ended that sentence shyly.  
"Really? Wow. That sucks. But, you do not have to worry, I wouldn't leave you for anyone else in the world." Barry stated as he gave me a smile. That was a very corny comment, but it still made me feel better. I smiled back at Barry.  
"Thank you Bar."  
"You are absolutely welcome." He replied before kissing me softly.  
There is nothing to worry about.

* * *

 **That was cute. Please Review! With that siad, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	3. Day 5: Soulmates

**This is for Soulmates AU!**

* * *

 **Third POV**  
Barry sat up suddenly and gasped. His heart was pounding. Where was he?

He look around with wide eyes.

"You're awake!" A redheaded woman exclaimed.

It looked like he was in... a lab?

"I have to check your vitals! I'm mean your case was special! After a nine month coma there must be some aftereffects, right?" She rambled. She then started to mumble under her breath about heart rate and circulation.

"Where.. Where am I? Last thing I remember was...the.. the lab. What happened? Who are you?" He croaked.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Dr. Caitlin Snow. I've been monitoring you here at Star Labs ever since we moved you out of the hospital. Along with Dr. Wells and Cisco who just ran out to find Dr. Wells after you started showing signs of waking up. " She said.

"Wait, hospital?! What happened to me?!" He panicked.

"Well, when the particle accelerator... exploded... It caused complications in the atmosphere. It created a storm in which it struck lightning in your lab. You were struck and have..well.. been in a coma ever since. You were very  
lucky to survive." She explained.

" Wait, how long was I out?" Barry asked frantically.

"Nine months." She stated.

"Nine months! No no no! It can't be! I-Iris! And-and Joe! What happened! Oh god!" Barry exclaimed.

He started to get up from the bed.

" Wait! We're not done yet!" Dr. Snow exclaimed.

Barry turned and said, " Yes we are. Goodbye, Dr. Snow."

And he ran from the room leaving the frantic doctor behind him.

(AN: now imagine the first episode without Cisco, only mentions of him. You can use your imagination to make up excuses.)

* * *

Barry walked into Star Labs. It was empty. His life had just drastically changed in a matter of days. It took time, but he had gotten used to Dr. Wells, Caitlin, and the forever gone Cisco.

There was one moment where they had talked about soulmates. Caitlyn had touched her soulmate, but she didn't want to talk about it. Dr. Wells had too, but he didn't ask because his soulmate's name had an x next to it. This meant his soulmate was deceased.

Barry didn't have anything to say. He hadn't met his soulmate yet. He was starting to believe that the initials CR would always haunt him.

Suddenly, he heard a crash and someone say, "hijo de su..." (son of a...)

Barry called out, " Hello? Anyone here?" He wandered toward the storage room.

There stood a Latino male over a box with mechanical parts spilling out of it. They stared at each other eyes widened.

"Oh, um..hi. I'm guessing you're Barry. I'm-"

"Cisco? Yeah, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh! Um... You have? I mean... of course they would have told you about me but...never mind. " Cisco rambled.

They both had the sense that they should feel nervous and comfortable at the same time.

"Yeah Dr. Wells and Caitlin have talked a lot about you as a mechanical genius. Not that that's bad or anything..." Barry said rubbing his neck.

They stood for a moment in silence.

" Oh! Right I should um... help you with that." Barry exclaimed.

They both bent down to pick up the contents of the box. Their fingers brushed together slightly and they felt a tingle in their arms. It felt like a chill that wouldn't go away.

They both gasped as the initials CR and BA disappeared from their wrists respectively and the words Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen appeared. (Don't ask how Barry appeared instead of Bartholomew).

They looked at their forearms and then looked at each other.

"CR?" Barry croaked, not taking his eyes off the other man.

"Yeah," Cisco whispered, doing the same, "BA?"

"Yeah." Barry replied softly.

* * *

 **And there you have it! You all hate me don't you ;) Oh well. Thank you so much for reading this!**

 **Your (hopefully) friend,**  
 **Lettuce**


	4. Day 6: Switching Powers

**Hey guys! Lettuce here! So this is for the switching powers prompt! Hope you like it! It's established relationship.**

* * *

"Hey babe." Barry said as he walked into Star Labs.

He walked over to Cisco who was fixing a contraption on the table. Cisco looked up and kissed Barry's cheek.

"Hey." He replied.

Barry stared at the machine and asked, "What's that?"

"I don't really know. I found it at the bottom of a box of spare parts."

"Well, be careful with it." Barry warned, furrowing his eyebrows.

Cisco rolled his eyes and said, "I know."

Barry walked over to the treadmill and began his workout. Cisco, in the mean time, looked over the weird contraption while not-so subtly glancing at his boyfriend. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to stare at their boyfriend working out?

Barry finished his workout. He looked over to his boyfriend, who at the moment concentrating on the mystery machine. (He he, Scooby Doo)

Without thinking, he sped over to Cisco, tapping his shoulder.

"Ah!" Yelled Cisco, while tossing the machine in the air.

"Don't do th-" he started to scold.

They heard a humming noise and looked to the ground. There sat the machine, making all sorts of noises and... Glowing?

Then it exploded. Not a big explosion, but enough to knock them back.

They stood up and groaned.

"You okay?" Cisco said.

He walked over to where Barry was standing. But he didn't walk. Oh no. He super-sped. Both of the men's eyes widened.

"You-you have s-super speed. Wha-what? How?" Barry stuttered.

"I don't know. Maybe the machine did something to me... Wait! Try your speed." Cisco replied worriedly.

Barry ran across the room... normally. They gasped. They sat down and put their heads in their hands. The former speedster glanced around the room. As he stared and the computers, he let out a little gasp.

"Cisco, why can I tell you all about the circuits in that computer? I didn't know anything about that before." Barry breathed.

Cisco turned and his eyes widened. Then he grinned.

"Cool! We switched powers!" He stated.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I know, I know. Cisco's mechanical genius isn't technically a power. But oh well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Your (hopefully) friend,**  
 **Lettuce**


End file.
